An Unexpected Meeting
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: During a night out, Catherine meets a man. But she soon discovers he is a violent type that hides it well. Who will help her get out of the situation? Read and find out!


**A/N: Here I am again, with another CSI story! This time the pairing isn't a very common one, but I hope you'll like it anyway! Please let me know what you thought about the story. Even if you hate it! Just tell me why, so I can get better. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Nor will I ever.**

_**An Unexpected Meeting**_

It hadn't taken Catherine more than half a second to realize the man she was currently talking to, Gregory Jones, was not at all what he appeared to be. Underneath the calm and gentle façade, there was an aggressiveness she had immediately recognized.

The evidence to support her theory came quickly, when a young woman walked past them and accidentally spilled some of her drink on him. The way his hand had flown up, the anger in his eyes and the way he had tried to conceal it, had been enough.

She looked around unnoticeably, trying to find out where her colleagues had disappeared to. Nick had left about an hour ago, she had said her goodbyes to him, but the others should still be there.

Of course, she couldn't spot them anywhere. So she decided to abandon plan A and move on to plan B, hoping that wouldn't end up just as useless.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a second? I have to go to the bathroom," she explained.

She didn't wait for a response, but got of the barstool and began moving away from him, making sure not to walk too fast.

"Okay, I'll hold your seat," Gregory called after her.

Catherine cursed slightly. That meant her plan wouldn't work. She would have to come back, or he would come looking for her.

Why did she always have to start talking to man who had the same rotten personality as her ex-husband? Couldn't she just for once meet a nice guy without that aggressive streak?

As she stepped into the bathroom, she heard something fall to the ground. Looking down, she saw her cell phone laying on the floor.

As soon as she picked it up, she got an idea. Praying that he would hear his phone with all the noise, she dialed a number.

After a few seconds that seemed to go on for hours, there was a response on the other side of the lin.

"Ray Langston," a male voice spoke.

Even though everyone knew Nick was her best friend, she and Langston had struck up more than a solid friendship throughout the time they'd been working together. She would even go as far as to say that he shared the best friend position with Nick, and he had done so for quite a while.

Something else crept up in the back of her mind, though, that she quickly pushed back down.

Catherine blew out a breath she hadn't known she was holding before replying.

"Hey, Ray. It's me," she said.

Having one last look to make sure the room was abandoned, she leaned against the sink to continue her conversation.

"Oh, hi, Cath," Ray spoke, surprise evident in his voice.

Catherine didn't know how long it would take Gregory to come looking for her, and she wasn't going to waste precious time.

"Look, Ray, I could really use your help," she told him.

There was a small pause on the other side of the line, and she could hear the noise getting somewhat less pronounced. He must have stepped further away from the music, she thought.

"Alright, what can I do?" he asked.

Relaxing when Ray immediately agreed to help, even without having heard what she was going to ask of him, Catherine felt somewhat more grounded again. This might actually work out.

"I'm having some trouble with a guy. You know, aggressive type that hides it well? I was kind of hoping you'd come over to save my ass," she admitted.

Ray chuckled slightly, and that gave her a little more confidence again. She wasn't alone in this anymore, and she felt a lot stronger with him by her side.

"And how would you like me to do that?" he teased, although she understood he really needed the answer.

"Play the jealous boyfriend?" she shot back, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Again, there was that chuckle she so adored coming from his mouth, and she knew that no matter how persistent Gregory would prove later, Langston was going to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"I think I could do that," he said.

She pressed a hand to her chest slightly because of the relief, even though she had been sure he'd help her out.

"I'll be at the bar. Please, don't take too long," she couldn't help but add.

She terminated the phone call, turned around and used some cold water to cool herself off. The adrenaline was rushing through her, and she wanted to appear calm and in control when she faced Gregory again.

Which of course was all too soon. Not even a minute after she had ended the phone call, she was sitting on her seat again, next to him, too close for comfort and unable to get away.

During her time away, he had ordered himself yet another drink, which made Catherine slightly nervous in prospect of what was to happen next.

Trying to hide the fact her hands were shaking slightly, she pretended to smooth down the skirt she was wearing.

"Catherine?" Ray's voice suddenly sounded.

She turned around, a ridiculously happy expression appearing on her face without her even having to try.

"Ray, baby," she smiled.

He walked towards her now, his smile just as big (and hopefully just as easy to hold) as hers was.

"I thought I'd lost you, sweetheart," he admonished, making his tone sound strict but still very loving, a hint of worry in there as well.

She looked sorry now, as any good girlfriend or wife would when her male counterpart came looking for her.

"I'm sorry. I just met this nice man while getting my drink, and I lost track of time," she innocently said, turning towards Gregory.

Gregory had a very scared look in his eyes. If he hadn't shown as much of an aggressive streak as he had, she might have felt sorry for him, because Ray was an intimidating person when he wanted to be. But as it was, she was very happy to see that spark of fear in Gregory's eyes.

Ray came even closer now, snaking his arm around her waist with such ease it nearly seemed as if he did it every day.

_God, I wish he would do this every day,_ Cath found herself thinking as she placed her hand over his.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought, though. This was only happening because Ray was willing to help her. Because he was an amazing friend.

"You know what, Catherine? I think I should go. I've taken up too much of your time as it is," Gregory said.

Ray almost imperceptibly tightened his grip on Cath to let her know their plan had worked.

"Oh. Well, if you're sure. I liked your company, though," she said.

She made sure to look the most angelic she probably could, although she had to try very hard not to start laughing. It was important to play the part well, because if she didn't, she might ruin everything.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to work tomorrow anyway," Gregory said.

And off he went.

Cath turned around in Ray's arms and really started to laugh as soon as Gregory was gone, one of her hands coming up to rest against his chest as well.

Ray's hand was still on her waist, but she hardly noticed. She was too comfortable to care.

Ray was smiling too, she noticed as she lifted her head up again. But there was something in his eyes she hadn't seen there before. Had she made him feel uncomfortable? Had she crossed a line tonight?

But she didn't get a lot of time to think about that.

"Come on," Ray said.

She should have asked where he was taking her, or why. But she trusted Ray. So she let him take the lead.

Before she realized what was happening, he had dragged her out on the dance floor. Ray smiled when she looked at him a little uncertain.

"Don't be afraid. I'm only offering a dance," he said.

_I was hoping you might be offering me more_, she thought.

But she stepped back into his embrace, allowing the distance between them to become smaller.

She had to admit she loved being this close to him. And she was a little afraid she might show that if he managed to keep her on the dance floor for more than one song.

As they swayed to the music, though, she noticed he was not holding her as close as most men would during a song like this. She didn't push the boundaries and step closer, though she had to try very hard to keep from doing so.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ray asked over the sound of the music.

Catherine was certain he was referring to Gregory being gone, but her answer would have applied to a different question as well.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

Unfortunately the song ended right then. Ray, however, did not let go of her hand. He began to pull her in another direction.

A few seconds later she knew where they were going, as he pulled her through the door and onto the parking lot.

"That eager to get rid of me?" she asked, hoping the fear of a positive answer in her voice would be hidden by the smile she plastered onto her face.

Ray stopped rather abruptly then, barely leaving Cath enough time to avoid bumping into him.

"Of course not. But I thought you might at least like some fresh air, and would most likely like to go home after your encounter with Gregory," he told her.

He was obviously worried about the effect that creep had had on her, so every thought she'd had about him possibly trying to get her out of his way was blown from her mind in an instant.

She lightly pushed him, immediately afterwards leaning her head against him to tell him she was thankful for the protection he was offering.

"You're right… But…"

Her voice died away, leaving it to the soft tunes of the music from behind them to break the silence.

"But what?" Ray asked her.

As he was speaking, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Cath's eyes fluttered close. She had been keeping her feelings to herself for so long, and she had barely been able to refrain from speaking before, but she just couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"But I won't go home unless you come with me," she whispered.

And then, something happened she hadn't been expecting. Ray came even closer to her than before, his arms finding their way around her for the third time that evening and his breath ghosted over her ear when he spoke.

"It would be my pleasure."

Her eyes seemingly wouldn't open when his voice died away, so she simply grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him as close as she possibly could, letting him know what he was doing to her. And what her intentions were.

"My car?" she breathed heavily when she finally managed to open her eyes and back away a little.

He smiled.

"It's right here, so yes."

He was definitely finding it just as difficult as she was to keep his hands to himself. Because even though she had all but told him he didn't have to, he was being a gentlemen and waiting for her to take the next step.

Cath didn't hesitate. She took a step forwards, cupping his face in her hands and letting him carry her bodyweight as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss that held the promise of so much more.

"I think we'd better get home soon," she whispered when she pulled back.

Ray, still resting on of his hands against her cheek, smiled softly at her as she said that. All of her fears of overstepping boundaries had disappeared. She was more than certain he wanted this as much as she did.

"I agree. And don't think it'll be to sleep," he growled into her ear.

Cath was sure the only thing keeping her from sinking to the ground because of her weak knees was the fact Ray had somehow managed to back her up against the car during their kiss and was still holding her.


End file.
